


Good practice

by coffeelings



Category: Actor RPF, Kill Your Darlings (2013), Kill Your Darlings (2013) RPF
Genre: AU - nobody is in an established relationship, Dan-focused third person, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, lines blurring between acting and real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelings/pseuds/coffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Dane do some improv the night before they start filming Kill Your Darlings. Things get real. Real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good practice

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. AU where Dan and Dane aren't in relationships. This is RPF, and as such, is complete and utter fiction slapped onto the real-life images of humans that exist out there in the real world, AKA my trash. I own nothing except the way I shove words together.

Dan was buzzed.

It was becoming a trend - he'd left every improv session he did with Dane this week feeling like he could do anything, like he was living outside of himself. These sessions took up a good chunk of their precious little rehearsal time before actual filming for  _Kill Your Darlings_  started. Today they had been practicing playful banter, each man trying their best to out-clever the other using bits of poetry and profundities. Dane seemed to have the leg up due to his pervasive charm and ability to think on his feet a little faster. Dan did his best to channel Allen. It was easy as soon as Dane looked him in the eye, another trend, one Dan enjoyed immensely. 

He knew from the get-go Dane would become one of his closest friends. It only ever took him a few minutes, really, to determine whether he'd become close to any given person. And to have this brilliant actor working with him, shooting the breeze about fantasy football while blowing his mind day after day? He was spoiled - spoiled and smitten. With Dane he laughed a little more like a dorky ferret than he did with anyone else. He couldn't get enough. He went to bed dreaming of Dane making him smile, of Dane lying next to him, of Dane in bed with him making him moan... The thoughts scared him at first, but being with him felt so easy that Dan ignored the discomfort and instead daydreamed about the feelings he was sure he would never reveal. 

The night before filming officially started, John instructed them to try and sleep, but the cast was bouncing off the walls of the green room. They spent way too long loading their music into the iHome to see whose taste was most refined, eating mountains of pizza, and listening to Jack Huston tell stories, each one more ridiculous than the last. Only in the later hours did people start turning in. And at some point, Dane and Dan were left chatting on the grubby couch, the smell of pepperoni and mushrooms lingering under their noses. 

"Obviously we're all well-versed in the art of shooting the shit, Dan," Dane said, sitting upside-down on the couch as he played with the hem of his t-shirt. "So tell me something real." 

"Real?" Dan answered from the floor. "I mean, what is real anyway? We still haven't  _disproven_  that we're not just in the matrix. Get your head around  _that_."  _  
_

"C'maaaahn," Dane whined, somersaulting sideways and curling up around a throw pillow.  "This is my favorite part of the day. I get to learn what really makes you tick." 

"Well, I suppose if it's your favorite..." Dan shrugged, pulling his legs up so he could hug his knees while he thought of what to say. He shook his curls out of his face. "Hm... I mean, here's one - I have to listen to music to get into character a lot of times." 

"I noticed," Dane smirked. He nodded at the iHome as Ella Fitzgerald crooned to them from Dan's iPod. "Nothing wrong with that. Tell me something else." 

"Another thing? I'm not _that_  deep, dude, like, you know me a lot already." 

"Correction - I've essentially seen videos of you on the internet and have only been working with you in real life for a little less than a week... so try again." 

Dan sighed, watching Dane's blue eyes, his expectant expression. He couldn't resist. 

"You want real? Alright - sometimes I still get scared I'm not going to be able to establish myself as a solid actor. Like, beyond  _Potter,_  which, looking back on it, is probably some of the most hilarious work I've ever done.Obviously I'm grateful for everything that franchise has done for me, and I've done plenty of work, I mean, mostly I just pick roles because they're interesting and I know I'd probably spontaneously combust without working constantly, but like... I dunno. Sometimes I think I do that because a small part of me needs to confirm I'm not some one-trick pony. 

"Oh Dan," Dane laughed. "You won't have a problem with that." 

"Oh really..." 

"I've already seen your work," Dane said a little less jokingly, turning his head to meet Dan. "You're kind of a force of nature." 

Dan blushed. "Er... thanks. Same to you, you know." 

"Ah, see, I knew that already." Ella finally stopped singing as Dane spoke.

There was a tap on the roof of the green room as they sat in silence. And another. And then several more. And rain began to pour over the world outside. 

"You wanna run anything else or just hit the hay?"

"Mm, sure, let's improv one more time, yeah?" Dan said. "I'll follow your lead." 

Dane closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and took Dan's hand in his. He opened his eyes slowly, like his eyelashes had been stuck in molasses, with a stare so intense that Dan knew he'd shifted into Lucien. 

"You know, they say this has all happened before." 

Dan took a slow breath and became Allen. He nodded, fascinated at the sight of Lucien's hand fitting in his. 

"There is nothing new under the sun," Allen agreed. Dan had no idea how he managed to pull the Ecclesiastes quote out of his ass. His heart thumped in his ears. 

"But it can, in fact, change." Lucien stood up. "We have to run, move forward until we're going so fast that we step right off the wheel and make our own path."

"Our own vision," Allen nodded. Lucien let go of his hand and began pacing, excited.

"It's right here, Allen, all of it," Dane gestured around the room. "We just have to snatch our chance and press on until we fall." He came to his knees in front of Allen with his eyebrows raised, pink lips parted. 

"It's right here," Allen echoed. Lucien was so beautiful in that moment, as he always was when he was caught up in passion. Without thinking, Allen leaned forward and cradled Lucien's cheek in his hand. 

At first, Lu's eyes grew wide. 

"What are you doing," he whispered. Allen said nothing, instead tilting Lucien's head to the side and kissing him once with closed lips, chaste and soft. Dan's stomach was in his throat, but he pressed on for a second kiss. He snaked his fingers into Lucien's hair and kissed deeply, relishing the moment Lucien's lips parted to meet his. 

They broke apart after that, and Dan knew instantly that Dane had stopped acting. There was none of the fear of their actions that possessed Lucien anymore. Instead there was Dane, sitting on his heels with his hands still braced on the couch, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. 

"Well, that sort of got... intense," Dan said awkwardly. Dane didn't move, instead simply watching Dan's mouth. 

"Yeah," he finally said. "Good practice." 

They stayed like that, Dane on his knees and Dan frozen in place, until Dane finally blinked and said,

"You should keep going." 

Dan clenched his hands into fists. "You mean... like..." 

"Yes," Dane said in a voice so low Dan wasn't sure if he had made it up in his head. So he continued.  

"Lu, step off the wheel with me," Allen pleaded as Lucien pulled away, standing up. "This is exactly what we've been talking about." 

"I... think I need to go," Lucien said. He turned and headed for the door. 

"Wait, wait," Allen scrambled off the couch. "Lu, please." He ran and blocked the green room doorway so that Lucien bumped into his outstretched arm. 

Lucien recoiled and looked down at him with a mixture of contempt and horror.  

"Get out of my _way_ , Allen."

"Lu," Allen begged, searching his friend's face. "Please. Stay with me." 

They both knew that in the film, Lucien would brush past him and leave. They both knew that at the core, Lucien was barely more than a pretentious, petulant young man, constantly masquerading and so scared of who he loved that he would focus instead on some 'new' vision, written escapism that would never bring him the fulfillment he craved. They both knew Allen would be left alone, crying, knowing he'd never get what he wanted from Lucien despite everything. 

Instead, Dane leaned in and kissed Dan hard, pressing him up against the door. Dan didn't give it a second thought, perhaps because the moment Dane's lips were on his, he felt like he was in free fall, absorbed in the sounds of pounding rain and the way Dane's mouth tasted (like pizza, of course). Dane pressed his knee between Dan's legs, eliciting a soft moan. 

"Fuck... Dane," Dan groaned as Dane nibbled his left earlobe. "Wait. Is this.. you're not still acting, are you?"

"Fuck no. You?"

"No... just checking." 

"Good," Dane grinned. "I'm glad we're on the same page-" he kissed Dan's temple "-if you know what I mean."

Dan's face flushed and he shifted nervously where he stood. "Should we maybe go somewhere more private?" 

"It's nearly 1 in the morning, we're fine," Dane breathed and reached one hand between Dan's legs to unzip his jeans. 

"What're you-" But Dane was too fast, dipping a hand into the waistband of the boxer briefs and brushing the pads of his fingers over the coarse hair trailing below Dan's navel. Watching Dan tilt his head back, Dane tugged down the pants and briefs simultaneously. Dan gasped but didn't move - he was paralyzed by anticipation, only able to breathe a little faster as Dane got onto his knees and pushed the hem of his shirt up to his navel. He started with small kisses along Dan's pelvis leading down his thigh, smiling every time Dan whined or made a guttural noise. 

"I, um," Dan finally choked out when Dane's nose came dangerously close to his erection. "You... you're.. do you know what you're doing?" 

Dane started laughing. He shot a wicked grin upwards and, maintaining eye contact, unceremoniously took Dan in his mouth. 

The first time Dan ever got head was when he was 16. She was a pretty brunette with cherry lip gloss, and he came way, _way_ too fast, but she didn't say anything because she knew he was famous. The second time, a wiry male model let him practice his own skills on him and offered constructive criticism before sucking him off with such gusto that Dan wasn't sure whether to laugh or moan at any given moment. He'd been on the receiving end of oral several times after that, but the way Dane gently sucked and tugged him in this moment blew every other time out of the water. 

Dan made a few soft, incoherent noises as Dane pressed his tongue along the underside of him, laving it up and down as he sucked. He'd occasionally pause to drag his tongue from the base to the tip in one long, slow lick, which consistently made Dan shiver, and the sight of Dane's full lips passing along him over and over quickly brought him to the edge. Warmth spread from his belly down his thighs to each of his toes, and Dan grabbed a fistful of Dane's hair, gently thrusting his pelvis forward. 

"I'm... close, Dane, I'm..." Dan struggled, but Dane just moved faster, and in seconds Dan was shuddering, snapping his hips as orgasm overtook him. Panting and amazed, he watched Dane squeeze his eyes shut and swallow dutifully. 

They were quiet for a few seconds afterwards save for the sounds of their slowing breaths and pouring rain. 

"I uh... can't say I thought that's where improv would go tonight." 

"Liar," Dan grumbled as he pulled his underwear back on. "You knew what you were doing." 

"Hm, perhaps," Dane smirked and stood back up. Dan leaned in and kissed him, tasting the residual saltiness of his own cum on Dane's lips. 

"Mm... yeah. You're um, you're gonna let me try it on you sometime, right?" 

"Of course. You wanna start now?"

"Yeah. It'll be good practice," Dan grinned as he got down onto his knees. 

 


End file.
